Question: $f(n) = 3n^{2}-4(g(n))$ $g(x) = 3x$ $ f(g(0)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(0) = (3)(0)$ $g(0) = 0$ Now we know that $g(0) = 0$ . Let's solve for $f(g(0))$ , which is $f(0)$ $f(0) = 3(0^{2})-4(g(0))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(0)$ $g(0) = (3)(0)$ $g(0) = 0$ That means $f(0) = 3(0^{2})+(-4)(0)$ $f(0) = 0$